England's Eyes
by alchemisthetaliapirates
Summary: A Historical fic that starts off with Alfred thinking of Arthur's eyes and then him remembering some experiences he and Arthur shared through out their years together. Covers from Alfred choosing Arthur to The London Olympics. UsUk. Rated T just to be safe, mild British swearing, one tiny kiss, and mentions of war.


I smiled. Whether those eyes were angry and scolding and calling me "git" or "wanker" or "insert British term for idiot here" or staring at me as he was blushing when I had told him he was cute or was whispering sweet nothings into his ear (still calling me some British term for idiot mind you) I just couldn't help but think of how much I loved those eyes.

They were the greenest eyes on the planet. All other green eyes failed in comparison. If you asked me whose eyes shone the greenest you could always count on me replying, with a simple "England's." Sure there were other nations who had green eyes, but to me they were always so dull and lacked the vibrancy, the fire, the _damn stubbornness_ of England's. Those eyes that always shone so bright and always seeming to challenge you to defy him.

England's were the green of Sherwood Forest. I've only visited it once when England forced me to, but it was so beautiful. His eyes were just like that forest in the summer. They were a dark green and intimidating as if you were standing outside the forest, so foreboding, and intimidating, and they seemed to be really dense and to go on forever, but you were never able to tell because you were too scared to go in and look. But then once you were inside the forest and had gotten to a place where light filtered in through the leaves just a smidge, it was so warm and inviting. The green was that yellowish warm tone that made you smile and want to stay forever.

But they also were rolling like the hill of Northern Scotland, The Highlands. They were that rich fertile windswept green as well. Sometime I would just stare into those eyes and debate with myself which was a better green to describe the Englishman's emerald orbs.

Some days I would just stare into my former mentor's eyes causing the shorter nation to stutter and blush as he tried to avert his gaze. But I'd just only hold him by the jaw and look into his eyes to just get _one more look_ before the representation of the UK could muster the strength to push me off. I would have a hard time looking into his eyes again for the next half hour without being caught and yelled at but it was always worth it.

Those eyes could express so much as well. Sadness, despair, betrayal, pain, stubbornness, embarrassment, anger, protectiveness, but somehow they still were able to show soft emotions of caring and love and happiness. I hated seeing those eyes dulled due to pain and other emotions of the like, and I especially hated it when I caused those emotions. As much as I wanted my freedom and despite the fact I would never change the past and stop myself from revolting, I will always be haunted by that look of despair and betrayal he had brought to those vibrant eyes.

Over the years I was able to experience many different versions of those eyes.

* * *

_I was very young, and there were two older others like me arguing. I could tell they were arguing about me when I heard one say, "Fine we will just 'ave 'im decide zen, non?"_

_The other one sighed and nodded. They both turned towards me. I could tell they wanted me to choose, I wasn't quite at the stage where I _understood_ what people were saying. My eyes passed over both of them; I couldn't choose because I didn't know either of them. _

_Then one of them brought out a plate of delicious food. The smell was so mouth-watering. I just wanted a taste, but that would mean choosing that one, and something seemed… off about him. I shrugged it off and started to move toward the one holding food, my stomach seemed to have won out._

_But that was when I noticed the other one with his head in his hands, was he crying? Did he really want me that badly? But, I couldn't let somebody cry, I had to comfort him, and besides that one seemed much nicer anyway. So I walked over and placed my hand on the Englishman's shoulder. The eyes that greeted me were disbelieving at first, but then they turned to smugness, and then they softened to an expression of happiness as he took me in his arms and carried me off. _

_1763-The eyes were filled with fierce protectiveness. "You FROG! Get away from America. Don't you DARE touch him again." England screamed across the battlefield. It was the French and Indian war and Francis was threatening the well-being and peace of his colony. It was the first time I had seen Arthur in the heat of battle and he could see why so many nations feared him including my own brother, who was cowering behind Francis. _

_That was also the first time I had seen England's blood thirsty side, his need to conquer, to gain, to expand. He was so cold on the battlefield. He took everything and his eyes glinted with greed and want for power. But those same eyes were the eyes that were gentle and understanding to Matthew. He might have forced Matt away from Francis but at least he had let him keep his French heritage. _

_It was shortly after that when the taxes increased and there was talk among my people about revolt. _

_1781-It was raining my troops had just won Yorktown. I couldn't bear to look at those eyes that were brimming with misery, and betrayal, so I didn't. I turned and walked away, leaving my former caregiver in the mud and the rain sobbing._

_1814- When this war had started I didn't think England would do this. Didn't think he _could_ do this. All I was doing was protecting my rights as an independent nation. But England had to take it too far. Agony washed over my heart as pain spread over my chest as I watched Madison's wife save the curtains and a portrait, going in and out of the building that was burning until she couldn't go back in to save anything else._

"_Tell me why is she saving such trivial things?" A cold, unfeeling voice asked in a familiar English accent. _

_I turned and as I masked my gasp of pain and I stood staring into cold unfeeling eyes that looked as if they liked nothing more than to see me writhe in pain, "You wouldn't understand. You have never held anything dear. "I saw a flash of hurt cross the older nations eyes, but he replaced it with a cold smirk as he jumped off the wall he was standing on._

"Love_," That usual pet name now held ferocity and sarcasm behind it," Don't cross the British Empire again if you know what's good for you." He said before he pushed me down and walked away._

_1864- The middle of The Civil War, and the one face I wanted to see would never look at me again probably, and if he did it would probably to mock me and tell me that he knew that I wouldn't have been able to survive as a nation. It would be with those same cold, calculating, predatory eyes that would look me up and down just waiting to see how much longer I would last so he could divide the new nation up again._

_Barely 81 years old and I was already going to be disbanded if this stupid war continued. I desperately needed Arthur then to tell me it would be okay. Arthur had gone through Civil Wars before right? He had mentioned something like that when he was still taking care of me. His eyes had clouded over, it must have been painful for him, just as if was painful for me now. He would be able to help me, to confirm that everything would be alright, to just see warmth in those green eyes again._

_That was one of the few lucid moment I had experienced during the Civil War_

_1917- Arthur greeted me at the trenches. Matt was there as well as Francis. But I only looked at Arthur for recognition. "'Bout bloody time you showed up, Git." Was what Arthur said, before turning back to help his troops carry a soldier into a medical tent. _

_Arthur's eyes were tired after having fought for three years straight. They were tired and pained and he had clearly seen too much from this new type of war. But in the midst of all that turmoil was hope when had seen me, hope that the war would be over soon. _

_1940- I had gotten permission from Franklin to allow me to spend a week over in England "But do not do anything to put out neutrality in jeopardy" was the one condition._

_I opened the door to Arthur's room slowly; a maid had let me into the house where the nation lived. The room was quiet even though there were four occupants. "So now ye come here to see him." was Scotland's gruff welcome before he left with Wales and Northern Ireland to allow me and my former caregiver time alone._

_Arthur cracked his eyes open, for the briefest moment they were pained but when he saw me he masked it, and struggled to sit up, I was about to protest but one look from those defiant green eyes told me that if I did I would regret it._

"_It's not as bad as you think." Arthur said staring out the window. "My citizens are very adaptable, in the past they've lived through much worse after over almost 1000 years they won't let a deranged kraut stop them." _

"_Yeah, but how are you?" I asked softly._

"'_Keep calm and carry on'." Was Arthur's reply._

"_What?" I asked._

"_It's a poster they've been putting up around London." He paused," You know I've seen a photograph of my citizens in a destroyed Library looking at books. What a funny race, humans are." Arthur said chuckling._

"_Or your people are just as stubborn as you." I replied not quite understanding what he was getting at._

"_You're just coming here to check up on me." He stated still not looking at me._

"_Sorry, but we're sending as much supplies as we can. My people… they just…" _

"_Want to stay neutral; I know I've listened in on Churchill's conservations with your boss." Arthur said before he turned his head and stared at me, with a fire in his eyes that I couldn't imagine had shown in them for months now. "It won't last." It was such a vague statement; it could be referring to anything._

"_What won't last? The bombing, of course it won't your RAF is doing an amazing job." I stated trying to reassure him, it was the least I could do._

"_That, and your neutrality too." _

_A look of surprise crossed my face. "Oh, please you know it too. Your people just are too blind to see it. With you sending supplies my way it could be the same thing with the _Lusitania._" _

"_I want to help just… this is the best thing I can do now. I'm sorry." was my pathetic excuse. _

"_I know, Churchill's already asked as many times as his pride will allow. You should've seen him when we got the news that Poland was invaded. He is arrogant that one..." The conversation was broken off by a distant siren. _

"_America, ye better leave." Scotland said brusquely as England let out a scream._

_I wanted to protest, I wanted to say that I was the hero and needed to be there for my former mentor but then again, those eyes looked so distant, so hurt, in so much in pain. And the shrieks that came out of England's mouth were too much to handle accompanied with the smell of burning flesh. So pitifully I did as told._

_December 1941- I had expected a smug, "I told you so." But instead all the English nation had said was, "How are you holding up?" His eyes had a ring of worry._

_Not knowing how to respond to a question like that to a nation who had been the sole enemy against two madmen and had been bombed for months straight I decided not to answer the question instead saying, "Let's go knock some sense into Germany and his pasta loving ally."_

_1945 V.E. day- Life had returned to those eyes, he was smiling, the joy of his people had spread to the nation. The nation sang out his national anthem with the rest of his troops. There was a high and it was contagious. _

_But those eyes caught mine and he stopped celebrating. "Kiku will surrender soon, don't worry." _

_All I could do was nod and embrace the embodiment of the English nation, stunning him, before going off to help Douglas MacArthur in Asia._

_1945 September- "It's bloody over." Arthur sighed, relief flooding his emerald eyes. He expected me to agree with him but I stayed silent. "You did what you had to you know." Concern now coated those eyes._

"_Have you been there?" I asked form my spot on his couch. _

"_No, but love you had to. We both know that Kiku wouldn't have stopped if we didn't use drastic measures." Arthur sat down next to me and hugged me; over the course of the war they had been becoming closer until I had finally admitted his feeling for Arthur. _

"_But…" _

"_Stop beating yourself up." Arthur said his eyes scolding. "Don't forget those who died but most certainly do not blame yourself. It isn't your fault, we have to go along with our citizens choices. Germany had no choice but to do as that monster told him same with Kiku and same with you."_

_Lamely I nodded and hugged Arthur back and allowed the Brit to drag me upstairs and I let myself fall asleep. _

_2012- Arthur's eyes glowed with pride for his citizens. There were just a few tears but they weren't because he was hurting. I was just as proud of my boyfriend's citizens just as Arthur was. _

"_Did you like it?" The shorter nation looking up to meet my eyes (another thing Iloved was that those eyes had to look up through eyelashes to meet mine)_

"_Of course I did, and in my opinion your ceremony was better than China's"_

"_I heard that." The elder nation called from across the booth that was situated above the royal's booth. _

"_I wanted you to." I called before turning back to Arthur grinning._

"_Thank you." Arthur sighed before leaning into his taller boyfriend._

* * *

"ALFRED!" It was clear that England had been trying to get my attention for a while, oops. I must have been daydreaming for too long.

"Sorry, what were you saying babe?" I asked smiling sheepishly.

"I was saying you could at least attempt to pay attention during tennis, I know you don't enjoy it but your team _is_ playing and it would be embarrassing if the Duke and Duchess saw you drifting off into never never land." Arthur scolded staring at me before asking, "What were you thinking about anyways?"

"You and those eyes of yours." I smiled as I got the response I wanted, a bright pink Englishman. I chuckled before softly kissing England and turning my attention back to Serena and Venus' match just as they won.

* * *

**My rant: This started off as me wanting to write about England's eye after watching an amv that was about Spamano (don't ask I don't even know where it came from.) Then as I was describing them I wanted to include some history because I've wanted to do a fic about England and America's relationship for a while now.**

**Ok so I'll give a brief history lesson now in case it needs any explanation. If you don't want to read it don't feel like you have to.**

**The first scene- The anime has pretty much provided all history you ned for that one.**

**French and Indian War- Started over beaver fur and ended with England gaining Canada. **

**Yorktown- I've always imagined that was the battle America remembered during the flashback, last battle of American Revolution.**

**1814- England burned the capitol to the ground and Dolley Madison saved a portrait of George Washington and some curtains. My view are the same as England, really portraits and curtains are what you choose to save? But anyway the war of 1812 started because English ships were seizing American vessels and searching them claiming to look for English criminals but it was happening way too often for that to be their only reason. **

**1864- There is speculation that England was belong the Confederates but no real proof which is why I didn't put England directly involved in this part.**

**1917- This is when America joined the first world war, the troops were called doughboys because they were fresh to the front.**

**1940- Battle of Britain. There is mention of _The __Lusitania_ this was part of the reason America joined the first world war, because of German unrestricted submarine warfare resulting in the sinking of an american ship, incidentally this is the sister ship of _The Titanic. _That annoying saying "Keep Calm and Carry On" which is popping up in pop-culture these days was actually British propaganda during the blitz encouraging citizens to go on with their daily routines, that picture I mentioned is real, my history teacher had it hanging in his room.**

**1941- America joined war after Pearl Harbour- the day which will live in infamy.**

**1945 V.E. Day- Victory in Europe this was when Germany surrendered a second time, not when they were in Italy. Douglas MacArthur, equivilant to Patton except in Asian theatre, came up with island hopping technique.**

**1945 September- Japan surrendered in September after Hiroshima and Nagasaki were bombed but only after being assured that they would be able to keep the emperor.**

**2012- This years Olympics. **

**Please review! OH! I don't own Hetalia *wears her England tee-shirt and sobs***


End file.
